An Awfully Wonderful Wrong
by broadwayNd'Ggirls
Summary: Before senior year at Chilton a summer weekend turns paradise with the arrival of a Huntzberger boy. Rory cant come to terms with the fact that there aren't the same fireworks with Dean anymore, and she cant stop longing to see that smirk again. ROGAN
1. I'll Explain at Breakfast

**Ok, I'm starting a new fic. I know I haven't finished ANYTHING, but I am suddenly inspired to write this.**

**ROGAN**

**Ok, background info... Rory is starting senior year at Chilton. Lorelai is seeing Luke. Rory and Paris are sorta friends. Lane hangs out all the time... basically the exact same as the show, except Logan and friends will appear now, not later in college. Oh, and Rory is still dating Dean btw.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, I never have and unfortunately never will**

_**

* * *

**_

I'll Explain at Breakfast

* * *

"school, school, school!" A loud voice yelled in Rory's ear

"Strange, I don't remember buying _that_ alarm." Rory rolled over on her side, covering her head with her think pillow.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious. You should start your own stand up act. We can talk about it over breakfast. You remember breakfast don't you? It's that wonderful time of day when you and I go and drink the best coffee in the world, I flirt with Luke, you roll your eyes..." Lorelai ripped the pillow from Rory's grasp

"Yes I remember breakfast, I just don't remember it being so early in the morning," Rory growled, sitting up to face her mother.

"That's cause in the summer it wasn't. It's your last first day of school, so we need to be extra beautiful! I came to wake you at 5:15 so you can do your hair in that nice bouncy way. You know the way that just screams "Hi, I'm Rory, greatest kid in the world. Smartest, prettiest, etc. so bow down and kiss my feet you snobbish people I have gone to school with for three years and never noticed me before"."

"Wow, my hair says a lot, doesn't it?"

"It says more when it's washed and hovering over a cute outfit. I'll translate for you over _breakfast_."

"Fine, fine, I got the message. I'm going, I'm going." Rory slid out of bed, rummaging through the piles of clothes fresh out of the drier.

"I'll grab the pop-tarts for the walk there," Lorelai sang from the kitchen

"How are you so happy? You hate mornings. It's always _me _who is getting _you_ up on time. Someone must have hit us with some wacky reversal wand when we were asleep." Rory grabbed her uniform and dragged her feet to the bathroom.

"Well I am friends with such magical beings, but that is not why I am happy today." Lorelai pressed the button down on the toaster and flicked the switch on the coffee maker.

"One, why are you making coffee if we are going to Luke's for that specific purpose. Two, why are you happy?" Rory called from the bathroom as she spread toothpaste on the brush.

"This coffee is so we will know just how good Luke's coffee is when we taste the difference. It's an appreciation enhancer, also used to keep me awake. Though I look peppy, I feel like an anvil is stuck in my head. Why am I happy? That's a secret you will learn over breakfast."

"Fine," Rory half groaned half laughed, before closing the bathroom door and starting the shower,

RLRLRLRL

"Ok mom, I had three cups of coffee with you, four dough nuts, let you flirt continuously with a clearly embarrassed Luke, and give me the lowdown on what my hair just called your hair and how your hair found it highly insulting. Now will you tell me why you're happy?" Rory blocked the exit of Luke's diner.

"Ok, you know how this is your last first day of school?" Lorelai was grinning ear to ear

"Yes..." Rory said cautiously

"Well it's not," Lorelai laughed

"What?" Rory was throughly confused

"I lied to you for the past month. I kept telling you the wrong date. Today is Friday, school really starts next Thursday, for some random reason." Lorelai looked extreamly pleased with herself.

"And what was the objective in this seemingly random act of foolery?"

"Because I was running out of days to spend with my little girl." Lorelai pouted

"What?"

"Grandma is taking us to a museum today," Lorelai rushed to say

"Again I say, what?"

"Remember that night, a few or so ago? When we were having a French comedy night? And we had had a wee bit too much sugar? You went out to see if Dean could cut out early from his shift at Doose's? Well Grandma called, and of course I had to start my bit from the movies where I say "but of course!" with the thick French accent."

"Not seeing where this is going."

"Well Grandma called and started saying boring things, so I started saying "but of course" to amuse myself. Apparently I should have listened more closely because Grandma asked if the two of us would like to go New York, mainly to see the Museum of Natural History"

"Well that's not bad, I like museums."

"With her DAR gang as tour guides." Lorelai finished

"Ah..." Rory nodded in comprehension

"So we are in for hours of going from place to place, listening to those old stuck-ups sneer at the giant stuffed animal exhibits, glare at the 'vulgar way of living' the Native Americans had. Listen to them continually say "How could _anyone_ ever live in a house of sticks? And wear clothing made of dead animal skin? Dreadful"." Rory laughed at her mothers dramatic impression

"Don't forget the following hours of wandering the city," Rory began

"By way of chauffeured limo of course," Lorelai cut in

"Of course, who could dream of taking a taxi, or, heaven forbid, actually walking."

"And being shown the only places that really matter. None of the artist abodes, no Broadway, just the opera's, the mansions, and the well-to-do areas to take a stroll or throw a party. And 5th avenue? Looking in the windows is rude, just have it ordered to your home, no need to go inside the lavish stores of Prada, Armani, Louis Vitton, the Coach store!" Lorelai put a hand to her head dramatically

"Exactly. Oh and when it's time to eat, don't even try to go near those hot-dog stands."

"Even though there is one on every corner just calling your name."

"Just turn up your nose at them and go straight to the nearest restaurant that will give you more than three forks."

"Whew, sounds like we will have a marvelous day. And that is why I got you up so early. We have two and a half hours before we have to meet Grandma, so let's go do something!"Lorelai began to walk with confidence towards the gazebo

"What are we going to do?" Rory asked

"Exactly what Grandma would not want us to, which also happens to be what we did last night."

"Watch movies and veg?" Rory ran to catch up with her mother

"Well yes."

"So why did I have to get up at 5:15 then?"

"Because Titanic is a very long movie!"

"And why am I dressed up?"

"Well you can change out of your uniform, but I wanted your hair to look nice in case New York decides to throw extreamly cute guys our way."

"I like the way you think mother."

"And I am so glad to call you my daughter. But now we are wasting time with affection! Think of Jack! He is dying and we are standing here bothering with family love!"

"No! We must save him! Hurry to the house! I'll get CDs and Lane so we can dance crazy to, before we have to go meet Grandma."

"Good plan, I'll run to Al's and pick up more munchies." Lorelai began to walk in the other direction

"We just ate!"

"So?"

"Good point, I forgot for a moment that we're Gilmores."

"See you at home love." Lorelai called

"And you call me weird?" Kirk suddenly yelled from his makeshift bed in the gazebo, "My mother may have locked me out, but you don't see me plotting against her by playing music she would object to!"

"You don't have a stereo to play the music on anyways Kirk." Rory shouted back

"Yeah, so?" Kirk was grumpy in the mornings after a night in the gazebo

"Bye Kirk!" Lorelai called back

* * *

**Ok, short, but kinda humerous. I was going to go straight on to the DAR NCY tour, but it's too late now and I am really tired. I hope you will like this, I have some really good Rogan action already planned. So please review if you want, or at least add me to your story alerts!**


	2. Skipping Out on Grandma?

**ok, new chapter. I promise that eventually i will update my other stories, but right now i need a fresh start**

* * *

**_Skipping Out on Grandma? _**

* * *

"Nonononono, grab that spot there, hurry!" Rory waved her finger hurriedly at a spot by the side of the road where a car had just begun to drive away.

"Ah yes! So that's why I keep you around," Lorelai said, collapsing back into her seat

"Come on mom, we're already late, no time for resting." Rory leaned over her mother and opened her door, before letting herself out.

"But I need rest, it is a tiresome job, trying to find somewhere to park in this madhouse they call a city." Lorelai complained, grudgingly getting out of the jeep.

"We scored on this spot, it is so close to the fountain, only six blocks away."

"six?"

"Let's go, it's not that far."

"But I don't want to go. How 'bout I guard the car, and you go on ahead."

"Mom, you got us into this, you get to suffer along."

"But why do we have to go all the way to some far away fountain?" Lorelai continued complaining as she followed Rory down the street

"'Cause that's where we said we would meet Grandma. You better keep up or you will be lost forever." Rory explained

"And you won't be?"

"Mom, you forget that I have been to the city more times than you, I visited Jess when he was living here, I know my way around a couple of blocks."

"But there are millions! We could easily go the wrong way and never find Grandma. Then we would have to call her with really bad reception to explain why we didn't show up but so she couldn't talk back or give us directions."

"No evil plans! I happen to like museums." Rory grabbed her mothers hand in an attempt to pull her down the street at a faster rate than she was going

"Nah-uh, not the way a socialite sees them. Be warned my child, you will never look at another stuffed bear or space model and not want to fall asleep again."

"We're almost there, come on, just around these trees."

"Well it's about time you showed up." was the greeting the pair received from Emily. "Whose stupid idea was it to meet by this fountain? It's filthy, who knows what any of those stains are, or where all that used gum has been. It's disgusting."

"Well it's nice to see you too mom," Lorelai said with a smile

"Hi Grandma." Rory hugged Emily, stopping Lorelai from saying that it was Emily's idea to meet out 'in a wonderful area of nature'

"Hello Emily," a voice said from a few feet away

"Oh hello Shira. Well the gangs all here. Let's go into the museum, the guide is waiting." Emily led Lorelai, Rory, and about nine other women towards the staircase of the museum.

"And let the fun begin," Lorelai rolled her eyes causing Rory to smirk, earning her a glare from Emily.

RLRLRLRL

"Uh, and just when I thought the lifespan of a moth couldn't be more boring." Lorelai sighed

"You weren't kidding about the ruining of my museum experience. I wonder how I'll feel after this is all done. We've only been here an hour and I already think half of my brain is dead to all noise that sounds slightly educational." Rory sighed along with her

"Oh shoot," Lorelai's cellphone started to ring like crazy. The sounds of "Barbie Girl" filled the hallowed halls. "Hello? What? No. Sookie... calm down. I'll be there in a few minutes. Ok? Bye." Lorelai hung up her phone.

"I'm guessing that was Sookie?"

"Yeah. She loved the idea of New York city when we told her, so she got Jackson to drive her up here for the weekend. They went to a street market, and Jackson got in some fight with another produce man, who apparently wasn't washing his radishes right? Anyways, Jackson went to jail for disturbing the peace, and he has to spend a few hours there. Sookie is all alone down somewhere on Madison ave. I have to go find her. She is pregnant and alone in a city, only bad can come from her frayed nerves now."

"You're leaving me!"

"Yes! I', so sorry baby, I have to, Sookie is really out of control. I'll be back later. Just try to bare this burden of DAR experience alone. Let me go explain to Grandma. I'll see you later." Lorelai kissed Rory on the cheek, and hurried after her mother.

"That numb feeling in your brain will go away a few hours after you get away from them, but yes, you will never feel the same about a house of learning again." Someone said from behind Rory as she was about to follow her mother into the Rocks and Gemstones exhibit.

"You scared me," Rory breathed, her hand on her heart, "You might as well have been one of the stuffed seals for all the movement you made."

"Sorry," The boy chuckled, "I've been trying to keep out of their way. Once they notice you, there is no chance of escape again."

"They? As in the other DAR members? They saw me arrive."

"They 'saw' you, but they didn't 'see' you. Once they notice that you a young, beautiful, and coming of marriageable age, they will all sink their claws into you."

Rory blushed. Had he just basically called her beautiful? She looked up at him, taking in all his features for the first time. He wasn't no shabby himself. Clean shaven, nicely dressed, beautiful blond hair, pure chocolate eyes, he was gorgeous. Then he smiled again, more of a smirk than a smile. It was so cute! Rory realized that she was thinking about a guy, a guy who wasn't Dean.

"Logan Huntzberger," The cute boy introduced himself

"Oh, Rory," Rory smiled

"Rory..."

"Oh, Gilmore." Rory mentally cursed herself, She had known the boy two seconds and she already had made a fool of herself.

"Ah, a Gilmore. So I assume that that was your mother?" Logan tilted his head towards the next room

"Oh yeah, I should probably go in there now."

"Why?"

"Why? Because my grandmother asked me to come to this, I have to."

"No you don't. You have already been away five minutes and no one has come back out here to fetch you, or me for that matter. Let's get out of here."

"We can't just leave."

"Come on, a hot dog instead of some expensive animal cooked in a sauce that really tastes awful but everyone pretends to love it."

"That does sound pretty good. But they will notice that we're gone. My Grandma will have a fit if she realizes that both my mom and I skipped out on her carefully planned afternoon."

"Then a walk through Central Park instead of a tour of some old expensive house where old rich people used to live. Maybe even a Broadway show instead of the opera if we're feeling really crazy."

"What?" Rory laughed, "You don't even know me."

"So? You and I both were dragged to this thing, and we are both stuck here for this DAR weekend, wait, you are staying the weekend right?"

"Well, I think my mom was planning on driving home as soon as possible, and I don't think Grandma mentioned it..."

"But she will. They always do. As soon as you think you're done with them, there is always the one other thing they just happened to forget to mention to you, and the whole terrible cycle starts over."

Rory laughed, "You're starting to sound like my mother."

"I know I probably sound crazy, I mean you have known me for three minutes, but understand that I'm desperate. I have been alone with my mother for eight hours."

"Your mother is one of the DAR?"

"Yeah, aren't I lucky? I was innocently sitting at home, wasting away the rest of my summer break, and sudden she is there, trying to convince me that we don't spend enough time together. My mother has never said that before, ever. But obviously the catch ended up being that she needed someone to keep her company on her DAR weekend in New York."

"Another innocent soul, roped in my unjust means." Rory smiled

"Yeah. But anyways, are you going to stay?"

"From what you have made it sound like, my grandmother will definitely pounce and make us stay. It is a move typically Emily, so I have no doubts. Whats happening tomorrow anyways?"

"Well that what I was saying, they are all going to the opera. The entire morning will be spent getting ready, and then they will limo it over to some luxurious theater to listen to people sing in other languages. If you're staying, I say that we make our way over to Broadway. Spamalot? Wicked? Rent? Anything you want."

"You are a little too nice for someone I just met." Rory laughed again

"Once again I'll say it, spending time with my mother makes me a desperate man. Oh, two hot dogs please, one with ketchup and relish and one with..." Logan looked at Rory, waiting for her to fill in the order for the hot dog guy.

"Oh, ketchup and the tiniest but of mustard please." They received their hot dogs and began to walk towards the park.

"So, how did you find the look at the Museum of Natural History through the DAR tour guides eyes?"

"Well, um, it was informative," Rory began

"Ands as boring as hell." Logan finished

"Those words would aptly describe it, yes."

"Good, we're on the same page. So tell me about yourself. A kidnapper has a right to know about the person he kidnaps."

"He does, does he? All right then, what do you want to know?"

"I don't know, anything. We are going to have to get along since we're going to have to stick together on this weekend, so tell me all your secrets. If you say them now, I won't accidentally hit a sore point by accident at a bad time."

"Good plan. I don't know where to begin though." They walked down a cobblestone path, surrounded by trees and occupied by the occasional biker, family, couple, or dog walker.

"Twenty questions?" Logan offered

"Sure, but only if I get to ask you after."

"Deal. Ok, one... uh, relationship?"

"That's not a question."

"Past and present." Logan smirked

"Fine. I'm dating this guy in my town, Dean. We've been going out for a while now. We went out in sophomore year, but then broke up and I started dating this other guy Jess. That didn't work out, so I ended up back with Dean right before junior year ended. In about a week I'll be a senior."

"Me to." Logan smiled

"Ok, now I ask you the same question."

"Fine. I tried the girlfriend thing once or twice, and found that I am definitely not the commitment sort of guy. I have flings and hookups, not girlfriends. Does that answer your question?"

"It'll do."

"Ok, my second question, family."

"I live with my mom in Stars Hollow, Connecticut. No siblings. Dad lives in Boston with his girlfriend Sherry and my half sister Gigi. Grandparents are Richard and Emily. You?"

"Mom, Shira, dad, Mitchum, sister, Honor, and occasionally the oh so wonderful visit from my grandfather Elias."

"Wait, Mitchum Huntzberger? As in the newspaper mogul?"suddenly it clicked. Rory wondered how she didn't notice before.

"Well I guess you could call him that."

"I'm going to Harvard to major in journalism! I'm co-editor of my schools newspaper! How could I have not realized who you were when you introduced yourself!"

"Well I like people to remember me for my wonderful looks, charm, manners, and sense of humor, not my fathers occupation," Logan joked, amused by Rory's outburst

"I swear I can actually see your ego floating above your head right now." Rory laughed

"Ouch, that was harsh Ace." Logan put his hand on his heart

"Ace?" Rory stopped in her tracks

"Yeah. Sorry, I have a thing for nicknames. From what you just told me, you being co-editor of your newspaper and everything, I assumed you must be an ace reporter. It just sort of slipped out." Logan looked at her, unsure of her reaction to his slip of the tongue.

"I've never had a nickname before. Well, Rory is short for Lorelai, but never a real nickname. I like it." Rory started to smile, and Logan smiled in relief.

RLRLRLRL

"Here is the hotel everyone is staying at. If your grandmother is anything like my mother, then she will have got you and your mother a room weeks ago when this event was first being planned." Logan led Rory into the shiniest lobby she had ever seen.

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled, "Oh baby, where were you?" she ran over and gave her daughter a hug. "I was so worried. I dealt with Sookie, and then hurried back for the big fancy shmancy dinner so I could try to help you understand the too many fork thing,but you weren't there! Of course I had to wait until after dinner to ask Grandma where you were, and she said she hadn't noticed that you weren't there!" Lorelai ranted

"I'm ok mom, Logan and I just skipped out on the whole DAR tour guide thing. We got a hot dog, waked around Central Park, drove the little boat in that pond thing, and had dinner at the Hard Rock Cafe." Rory explained

"And forgot to take your cell phone from the car or bother to call your poor mother!"

"I'm sorry mom, but we didn't go down any dark alleys or buy anything illegal, I promise."

"Oh I know you can handle yourself in a big city, I'm just annoyed that you left me all alone with those people at dinner. Wait, who's Logan?" Lorelai backtracked

"Logan Huntzberger, his mom is in the DAR, and he convinced me to abandon Grandma for a fun time in the city."

"So he has a good influence on my little girl then." Lorelai grinned

Rory ignored her and turned, "This is..." but Logan was no longer beside her. She spotted him a while off, standing by a small blond woman who seemed to be having a heated discussion with him.

"Because you left me all alone, Grandma had time to swoop in when my guard is down. We're stuck here for the rest of the weekend now. I was wondering what I wold do if you didn't miraculously show up at this hotel, but you are my angel child, so of course you somehow just know that this is where I was waiting for you," Lorelai continued, not noticing Rory's unfinished sentience.

"You know, I don't think this is going to be so bad." Rory told her

"Well maybe for you. You have a most likely gorgeous boy-toy for the weekend. Just remember, he's a money boy, and nothing good ever comes from relationships with people with money."

"No, we is really nice, and yes, I do think that he would be considered quite attractive."

"The niceness is just a topcoat. Think of Dean honey, he's really nice, and pretty cute. Have fun with this guy, spend the weekend, but promise me you won't fall in love with him, cause that can only end badly."

"Mom, I'm with Dean. Logan and I are only going to be friends."

"Even friends with rich people is a bad idea! His mother is on the DAR!"

"So is yours!" Rory pointed out

"Yeah, but, well, that's different. I'm being completely serious when I tell you to watch yourself. I don't want your pretty little heart to get broken by this guy."

"Mom, please cut it out. Let's go find our room" Rory pressed the elevator button.

After a few moments of silence Lorelai said "So is he really cute? You know, all the rich ones end up ugly when they get older."

"Mom!" Rory laughed in and exasperated tone

"Ok, dropping the subject, got it."

* * *

**I tried to give Lorelai a dislike for Logan, but it didn't really come off so well. Oh well, it will work later. review soon so i can update!**


	3. A Savory Angel

**do't mind that this is short. there is a second part already written but i was too tired to add it onto this chapter. hope you like it. this i one of my fave stories with logan so far, but he is not gay! im telling you now, though he does seem a bit in this chapter.

* * *

**

_A Savory Angel_

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Disoriented, Rory swung her feet out of bed and trudged over to answer it.

A fresh looking and clearly wide awake Huntzberger stood there.

"Ok, you just lost any brownie points you may have won yesterday." Rory frowned, looking at her watch.

"Good morning Miss Gilmore. Something tells me that your mother didn't deliver my message about kidnapping you again today." Logan smirked, leaning back against the doorframe.

"Well, considering that my grandmother place me on a different floor than the 'adults' of the group, I don't think my mother felt the urge to hop on an elevator to come up and tell me of your plans at six a.m."

"Well, then let me fill you in. It's Saturday. This morning will be spent at the spa, getting mud splattered on your face while a grouchy old man recites Edgar Allen Poe. Now, the choice is yours, but if you would like you can come see a show down on Broadway with me, and then devote the rest of the day to shopping wherever you please." Rory stared at him, not sure if she was still asleep.

"Another amazing day away from the confinements of the DAR, and this time with my mother's consent? And did you say shopping? Where ever I want? What's the catch?"

"No catch. I just need something to do today, and you were the perfect companion yesterday. My friends called last night to say that they are driving up to go out on the town with us tonight, but they won't be here till for a while."

"The drive isn't that long." Rory pointed out

"For normal people yes, but Finn refuses to leave the house until after the sun has passed it's highest point in the sky," Logan explained

"Right… I think tonight is going to be fun. But you really will go shopping with me?" Rory still couldn't believe it. Dean hated shopping.

"I have an eye for sizes. Picking out perfect dresses always seems to impress the girls."

"Oh, so this is a day to show off for me." Rory laughed

"Well of course, this will be a day of me waiting on you hand and foot. A gentleman's only goal in life should be to serve a lady."

"Quite poetic, I'm already impressed," Rory couldn't help smiling.

"See, I my charms have already begun to take over. Now hurry, its 6:15. I believe us 'children' are getting a wake-up call at 7:00 sharp."

"Normally waking me up this early would really make me mad, but because it's to save me from a day of stuffy silence, thanks. You can wait on the bed if you want. I'm going to jump in the shower, be out soon."

RLRLRLRL

"So where to first?" Rory asked, shaking her freshly blow-dried hair into the wind that had decided to rip through the streets of New York that day.

"First, breakfast at this little French bistro I know of. Then, we walk, or catch a cab if you want, to go see Les Miserables on Broadway. After that, you can go anywhere and buy anything you want."

"That sounds fabulous, but I don't really have an idea of what's in my price range," Rory felt sheepish, admitting to this son of a wealthy family that she herself didn't have pocket change in the millions.

"When I said buy anything, I mean buy anything. 5th avenue all the way if you want. Everything is on me. I kidnapped you to satiate my own loneliness and boredom, so therefore I pay."

"No, no, I can't accept you doing that for me." Rory looked up at him.

"You don't have a choice. If I even see a glint in your eyes indicating that you like what ever Dior, Prada, or Armani item is in the window, I'm going to buy it for you when your back is turned. So it might prove far easier just to tell me when to pull out the credit card." Logan raised his hand to signal a taxi. Rory opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't think of a response. "Ah here we are, a good old New York taxicab. After you," Logan said, ushering her through the door.

Rory smiled to herself as she got in the dark cab, noticing that Logan slid in beside her, instead of taking the seat next to the driver. She could help comparing Logan to Dean. She knew it was wrong, but this weekend was just making her feel so good, she had to give herself a reality check.

RLRLRLRL

"I can't believe how amazing this day turned out to be," Rory sighed as she and Logan pushed through the rotating doors of the hotel, parcels stacked high in their arms.

"It was only amazing because you were there." Logan smiled at her over the mountain of packages

"Ok, the compliments are getting to be a bit much. I may become the first person to die from too much flattery."

"But that famous position could only make you even more glorified in my mind. And it would be unjust to deny compliment where due."

"Stop it!" Rory laughed, nearly walking into one of the stoic porters that stood waiting to take the boxes from her. She passed him her purchases, as did Logan, saying "room 1031 please"

"Come on Ace, the elevator, I am exhausted and will probably die if I have to walk another step." Logan grabbed her arm and began pulling her towards to sliding, silver doors.

"My feet are lead. I have no idea how New Yorkers survive." Rory let him pull her along, leaning slightly on him.

"Well they probably don't try to shop at every store within a mile of grand central in a day," Logan pointed out.

"You press the button, I don't have enough energy to raise my arm." Rory pouted, causing Logan to grin.

"For a girl who can make that face? Anything." Logan smirked as he pushed the button for the tenth floor. They discussed the events of the day on the short ride up. Rory found that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop smiling.

"I believe this is us," Logan said, when the number ten light up above the door.

"Which room are you?" Rory asked

"A few down from you, 1037. My friends managed to get a few rooms around there, but I don't know if any time will actually be spent in there. No time sleeping at least." Rory blushed at his comment. Dean used all that innuendo when joking around with his friends, but he didn't like to talk about that kind of thing with her. He made it seem like he felt he was tainting her perfect image if he mentioned anything having to do with things, such as sex. Rory felt strangely liberated that Logan freely talked, like she wasn't a porcelain doll, but just one of the group; just a friend instead of the carefully guarded girlfriend.

"This is me," Rory gestured to her door, realizing the he obviously new it was her room since he has picked her up there that morning.

"Don't look at me like that," Logan told her

"Like what?"

"Like this is the awkward moment at the end of a date or something where you aren't sure what to do. Invite him in, send him away, invite him in, send him away. Ace, we're friends, you can invite me in without thinking about what your boyfriend would think. Besides, I am betting that you haven't been out in New York on a Saturday night, so I elect myself overseer of outfits. Believe me, I will tell you when you look sexy enough." Logan walked through the door to the room after Rory.

"Again with the clothes? I don't want to be blunt or anything, but are you…" Logan cut her off.

"Gay? No. Sorry if I sent that impression, but I assure you I am very much into girls. I just know a lot about clothes. Years as a child with only a sister to play with. And then a quite a bit of experience taking them off. If you want, I can give you the numbers of plenty of girls who can tell you themselves from personal experience that I am far from gay." Rory blushed again at the innuendo's.

"Wow that was fast, the packages are already here." Rory was surprised that the parcels had gotten to the room before she did, but was also looking for something to switch the conversation to. Logan was smirking.

"You're cute when you blush. And I've noticed that you blush a lot." Rory blushed again. "Ah, I was right. Prettier each time. Don't look so embarrassed. I think it's cute that you blush every time I mention anything slightly sexually related." Rory blushed deeper. "Ok, I'm stopping," he laughed, "You can go change into something for tonight. I'll wait here." Logan leaned back onto her bed. He noticed that the hotel pillows already smelled like her hair; the same sweet, fruity, almond sent that had thrown him off guard when the wind caught in when they left the hotel that morning. He had been careful to stand upwind from her for the rest of the day. Otherwise he might have been tempted to do something he would later regret.

"Logan, how do I look?" Rory asked, coming out of the bathroom in a fun, red cocktail dress that wasn't fancy, but looked chic, and made her legs and chest look great. She looked up from admiring her sexy black two inch heels. Logan was asleep on her bed. He looked so angelic lying there. Rory didn't know anyone that looked even more beautiful when the were asleep, but Logan seemed to be giving her the first of a lot of things. His perfect lids were closed over his chocolate brown eyes, his lips parted ever so slightly, and his blond hair tussled just right by the wind. Rory found herself getting more and more tired just looking at him. She glanced at the clock next to the bed: 6:15 p.m., twelve hours after this amazing day had started. Logan's friends probably would be here till later. A nap couldn't hurt. She kicked off her heels, and lay down beside Logan. The bed was far softer than she remembered. He moved slightly in his sleep, tilting his body towards hers so that his breath was warming the back of her neck. The last thing Rory felt before she passed out was the feeling off a smile, creeping onto her lips as an angels breath warmed her skin.

* * *

**review! part two tomorrow!**


	4. Every Moment is for the Best

**haha, finally a new chapter! and fairly nice if i do say so myself. enjoy

* * *

**

_Every Moment Is For The Best_

* * *

"yoo-hoo, Logie-boy, wakey wakey," An accented voice cackled, piercing Logan's peaceful sleep.

"Wha..?" Logan raised his head, his eyes still blurry.

"Ah, so tired? What _have_ you been doing?" Colin's voice said mockingly.

"Aw! You went shopping! How cute!" Stephanie's voice was all bubbly, much to energized for what ever hour it was, Logan thought.

"Oh, hello pretty lady." Finn was grinning as he looked Rory over, who was still sleeping.

"Don't even think about it Finn," Logan threatened

"Yeah, don't even think about it," Colin repeated, "She's Logan's. Didn't you notice how they were sleeping when we came in? His arm around her waist, her curled up in his arms…" Logan threw a pillow at Colin. The sudden motion caused Rory to wake. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Good evening sleeping beauty," Finn said dramatically, kneeling by the side of the bed.

"I'm guessing your Finn?" Rory sad with a yawn.

"A sign! The angel knows my name! It must be true love!" Finn jumped up.

"Cool it Finn. We gotta go, it's already seven thirty," Stephanie pointed out, glancing at her watch.

"Crap, let me just go change. My room in two doors down from this one. Where are you guys?" Logan asked, jumping up.

"Stephanie is in the room between yours and this one, and Finn and I are across the hall," Colin informed him.

"Ok, let's all go change and meet back here in twenty minutes." Stephanie was already trying to get into her room through the connecting door in Rory's.

"Hurry, the DAR ladies said dinner at eight sharp. I wouldn't put it past them to come looking for us considering we skipped out on all their plans this morning," Rory said to Logan. He smiled and looked at her, her hair falling angelically down on her shoulders.

"Ok, back here in ten. Oh, and, nice dress."

RLRLRLRL

"Ok, so what's on for tonight?" Finn rubbed his hands together eagerly, once everybody had gathered again in Rory's room.

"Anything and everything of course." Logan grinned devilishly.

"I say dancing at some amazing club, a ride through Times Square in a limo, and a few drinks, not necessarily in that order," Stephanie offered.

"Sounds good. And, as usual, we go with the flow and take what ever comes our way." Colin added, his eyes glinting in a familiar excitement.

There was a knock at the door. Everyone fell silent, looking around at each other. Rory slowly walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. A gigantic man in a dark suit stood there. She placed the chain lock across the door before opening it an inch.

"Yes?" she asked, peering out at the frightening figure.

"Miss Gilmore? Your Grandmother sent me from security to escort you down to dinner." The man flashed a hotel staff badge.

"Um, alright. Let me just finish getting dressed." Rory quickly slammed the door in his face and looked back at Logan. He grinned.

"This is a good start to the evening. The limo's already waiting downstairs, let' run." He said. "Let's go through Stephanie's and then my room and then run to the staircase."

"We can probably loose him one or two floors down and then grab the elevator," Colin said, reassuring Stephanie, who was glancing nervously at her dangerously tall heels.

"Let's go!" Finn called to them gleefully, already through the door and into Stephanie's room.

Then snuck silently into Logan's room. Rory felt sort of happy, being in his room. It already had that addicting 'guy scent' that she remembered, with a smile, from when he was lying so close to her. She felt Logan put a protective hand on the small of her back as the group paused in front of the rooms main door.

"Ok, you guys go out around us and head for the end of the hall. We can't let him see Rory." Logan directed, peering out the door at the menacing man who was waiting outside Rory's room like a statue. Quietly and carefully the group left the room. The guard must have seen and recognized Rory's hair or dress because he began to walk after them.

"Oh shit, run!" Finn screamed over dramatically, and took off running for the staircase at the end of the hall. Rory laughed along with the rest as she struggled to keep up in her heels. Two more guards appeared out of nowhere before they reached the staircase. Everyone took off down different hall ways, trying to shake the lumbering guards following them. Rory was running down a long hallway alone, sensing that one of the guards was only around the corner. An arm shot out of an archway in the wall, one of the ice dispenser rooms, and pulled her into it. She cried out, but was silenced by a strong hand over her mouth. The room was dark, but as the arm pulled her close to its owner and out of view of the hall way, she smelled the warm, familiar scent of Logan. The guards footsteps approached, and Logan pulled her tight against him. She felt safe and happy in his arms. She forced herself to stop smiling and to remember that Dean, who loved and trusted her, was waiting back in Stars Hollow.

"Come on," Logan whispered, grabbing her hand once the guard had passed. He pulled her into a nearby elevator. As soon as the doors closed they looked at each other and burst out into nervous and excited laughter. The elevator doors opened and Rory saw her Grandmother chatting with Shira Huntzberger by the dining hall doors. She grabbed Logan's hand and they bolted for the main doors. Everybody else was already waiting in the limo. Rory got in, finding herself squished between Logan and Finn, facing Colin and Stephanie.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we have been formally introduced," Finn said, waggling his eyebrows playfully. "I'm Finn."

"I know." Rory smiled, "I'm Rory."

"Well Rory, I think we are going to have a good time tonight."

RLRLRLRL

"Ah my feet are killing me," Rory said, kicking off her heels when she had climbed back into the limo. They had been club hopping for five hours, dancing non stop. Rory now found herself next to Stephanie, facing Finn and Logan. She slouched back into her seat and closed her eyes. Logan, ever gentlemanly, picked up her dainty feet and began to massage them. She stretched, scrunched her eyes, and whimpering with pleasure.

"No! Nothing resembling fatigue tonight! We're young, it's only, what? One am? Can we at least hang out in Rory's room when we get back?" Stephanie begged. Rory smiled, happy that her room was already the hang out area for all her new friends. Logan paused what he was doing and looked questioning at Rory.

"Oh it's fine with me just don't stop what your doing…" moaned Rory.

They snuck up to their floor, not encountering anyone, considering the hour. They fell into Rory's room, laughing, but with drooping eyes and aching feet. Normally, their volume level would have irritated their neighbors, but the hotel, being one of New York's finest, had thought to put some level of sound proofing in the walls for their guests benefit. Finn collapsed into an armchair, Stephanie fell over Colin onto the couch, and Rory and Logan sunk into the think covers of her bed.

"Ah, why do I feel so tired," Colin groaned, rubbing his eyes, "It's only two."

"Maybe because we were out this late last night trying to get Finn off the Lebanese Hula Dancer at that other place," Stephanie offered, sinking into his arm.

"You have fun Ace?" Logan asked, looking into her deep blue eyes.

"I'm too tired to know, but I think I had a great time," Rory smiled up at him, pleasantly realizing for the first time how close they were.

"Okay, I take it back, I'm exhausted," Stephanie said, closing her eyes.

"The sun will be up soon, I must retreat!" Finn groaned, dragging himself to the door.

"Come on Steph, I'll help you home," Colin told her, pulling her to her feet and walking to the connecting door.

"See you guys tomorrow," Logan called after them, still grinning with memories of the wild night. As soon as the doors closed, and they were alone, Logan glanced down at Rory.

"Thank you so much Logan, everything has been so amazing. Not just tonight, everything." Rory smiled, but a nervous voice inside her was warning her about the proximity of their bodies.

"Believe me Ace, time with you is worth every minute." Logan couldn't tear himself away from her eyes. Even at two am, she was still so beautiful. Maybe it was the hour, or the few alcoholic beverages that he had consumed, but he felt himself about to do something he couldn't see the out come of.

Rory felt his whole body leaning in to hers. Her mind was blurred with fatigue mixed with alcohol, but somewhere in the back of everything that little voice was screaming out a warning, trying to remind her of Dean. She ignored it. They leaned in, each slow second filled with anticipation. Rory closed her eyes just as his lips grazed hers. She was sucked into a moment void of everything except pleasure. His body and lips were warm against hers. She could feel her own cheeks warming a rosy pink. She knew that this was a perfect moment, everything about it just felt right. For a very long, sweet moment, their lips connected, setting off fireworks in both their minds. Finally, Logan pulled away, smirking handsomely. Rory tried to follow him, but pulled back, pouting, when she realized he didn't intend to resume the kiss.

"Night Ace," He said, smile never fading. He got up slowly, and walked to the door.

RLRLRLRL

"Rory Rory Rory!!!" Lorelai was calling over and over

"What, go away." Rory threw her pillow over her head.

"No, we have to go!" Lorelai cried

"What are you talking about?…"

"Babette called!"

"And? Did someone die or something?"

"No worse! Far worse! We got a letter from Chilton!"

"And…"

"Well of course Babette, being Babette, opened it, and it went on and on about some 'senior orientation'? It says all to-be seniors have to be back to school on Tuesday! Do you know what this means?" Lorelai was pacing Rory's room now.

"Uh, it means you are freaking out in my room five hours after I went to sleep."

"What? Where did you guys go last night? Not important now. What's important is that if we leave now we can drive this morning, get back for a movie together tonight, have one last day together tomorrow, and then send you on your merry way Tuesday. Let's see, that gives us all Wednesday to buy your little colored paper and pens and stuff Wednesday… and then real school Thursday…"

"Mom, I'm so tired…"

"Fruit of my loins! Do you not understand me when I say that if we don't leave now, my mother will be in here to bring us to mass or something with in the hour? She will never let us leave! It's now or never!"

"I love you mom, but I have a crazy headache…" Rory turned over and dug farther under the covers. She really did have a headache, but it was mostly caused by the little voice inside her that was wailing about Dean while the rest of her relived every second she could remember of kissing Logan.

"Shut up Loin Fruit! If your nighttime shenanigans gave you a nasty morning, don't tell me, let's just grab a taco on the way. Now start packing."

Within an hour Rory and Lorelai were on the road back to Stars Hollow. Rory had looked around to say goodbye to Logan, but he must have been caught by the DAR because Emily and Shira were nowhere to be seen either. _Oh well_, she thought, _I guess it's for the best._

* * *

**I know I flaked out and skipped their whole New York bananza, but I rele wanted to get to the hotel scene, where I again flaked out and sent everybody home without any fun convos. But I love Logan, and I dont mind this chapter, so review and I will hurry to write when I get the next chance **


	5. But I Have A Boyfriend

**finally an update! I miss Gilmore Girls so much! and I miss Rogan!**

* * *

**_But I Have a Boyfriend_**

* * *

"So how was your weekend in New York? Was the city really as big and sparkly as it sounds?" Lane was bubbling over with excitement as she waited with Rory for the bus to come. It was already Thursday morning, but Lane had been locked in her house without any phone privileges for a week as penance for all the evil deeds other teenagers of the world must have committed over the summer.

"I don't know. It was great, I guess. I was with my grandma and all those DAR friends of hers, so I didn't exactly get the experience of a lifetime or anything." Rory felt upset. The bus would be here to take her to Chilton any minute, and yet for some reason she couldn't bring herself to tell Lane about Logan. It's not like Lane would think badly of her. After all, Lane was going around pretending to date a Korean when she was really going out with Dave. But still, something was tying Rory's tongue up, preventing her from telling her best friend about one of the best nights of her life.

"I wish I could get away from here, just for a day, to play at the Hard Rock Cafe in New York City, or anywhere really. It's so awesome there. I bet you a million dollars I could make some obscure music reference to anybody there, and they would understand. You know, I think New York and I are soul mates."

"I think you might want to let Dave know he's wasting his time then."

"Yeah, but Mama would never let me go anywhere near that "terrible city of degenerates and ungodly beginnings". You think they have some section somewhere, a Seventh Day Adventist district I could sneak her into?" The bus was coming down the street.

"I don't know, but I'll ask around if I'm ever back there again." Rory began collecting her bags. "Lane, I really want to tell you something-"

"Oh Rory!" Lane interrupted, "I forgot to tell you, Friday night, the homecoming game, Deans the starting quarterback!"

"Oh, really?" Rory could feel hers words were uneasy, but Lane didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, he's so excited. You have to be there. God, you're so lucky you have a boyfriend you can go watch play football. Or a boyfriend you don't have to circle around the block to meet for that matter. Or a boyfriend you can even call 'boyfriend' in public."

"Yeah, I sure am lucky." Rory was mentally kicking herself. She was lucky. She had the best boyfriend in the world. So why wasn't her heart jumping out of her chest, pining to see him again, fluttering with pride for his success? What was wrong with her? She was definitely not this sort of girl. She knew she had to forget that the weekend had ever happened, and move on. But how come she couldn't stop thinking about the explosion that had rendered her senses helpless when he had kissed her? The bus doors opened. "I'll see you later Lane" she heard herself say, as she stepped on to the bus, bound for her first day of her senior year.

RLRLRLRL

"So, how was your first day of the last high school year of your life?" Lorelai asked as Rory slumped into a chair across from her at Luke's.

"Uh, it was ok. Pretty much the same as all the other first days of school I've had in years gone by. Coffee please?" Rory called to Luke.

"You don't sound nearly as psyched about it as I thought you would be. Is something bothering you hon?" Lorelai was concerned. Rory was rarely in bad spirits when it came to school related things.

"No, I'm just tired I guess. Thanks for the coffee Luke! I got to run mom, I'm meeting Dean. It's his first day back from his vacation to Maine, and he's probably already swamped by school stuff. I want to go see how his day was." Rory started to get up to go.

"Plus, You haven't seen him in, what, over a week? Go do your cutesy boyfriend-girlfriend oh i dropped my keys! I can't find them! They're lost in this couch! And we're all alone! Could you please help me find them!" Lorelai put her hand to her head dramatically in her southern accent.

"Goodbye mom" Rory said, making for the door

"Oh no! Deary me! It seems we are oh so very close on this couch and the tv remotes gone missing! What ever shall we do to occupy ourselves!"

RLRLRLRL

"Hey Rory," Dean called, a smile on his face as he let himself in to the Gilmore residence.

"Dean!" Rory ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck, "I've missed you." She went on tiptoe to kiss him.

"I've missed you too," He said, laughing. Rory grinned, and kissed him again, and again, forcing him backwards till he had to sit on the couch. Rory maneuvered onto the couch next to him, still kissing him. Dean caught her before she managed to push him back till he was lying down. "What brought this on?"

"What do you mean?" Rory was both confused and worried, mostly because she herself didn't know the answer to the question.

"Well, not that I don't love the welcome, but usually we talk a bit before any of this happens." Rory was still kneeling on the couch next to Dean, his arm laced over the back.

"Well, I guess I've just really missed you. I like the way you kiss, and the way you smell, and the way you smile, and I just remembered how good that all is. I love you." Rory thought her own words sounded hollow. Dean didn't seem to though. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"I love you too." And he kissed her again. Rory noticed that despite the obvious pleasure of the kiss, fireworks were seriously lacking. _I'm just out of practice,_ she told herself, thought how that could be after only a week apart, she didn't know.

RLRLRLRL

"So Rory, it's been almost three months since school started, I presume you have started with your applications to college." Paris fell into step with Rory as they headed towards their lockers.

"Yes Paris, I have." Rory was tired of Paris's college talk. It still felt so far away, thought she had already begun applications.

"I also assume that you have included some of the big ones, Harvard and all, in your list of potential schools?"

"Yep, Harvard, Princeton, and Yale are all up there."

"Well, then I hope you're ready for when I get your spot at Harvard. I hope you'll take rejection well. It's not your fault theres only room enough for me to go."

"Ok, whatever Paris." Rory was distracted, she felt sure she had seen a student she hadn't recognized walk by her.

"Hey Rory," Paris said suddenly, grabbing Rory's arm to stop her. There again, a shade of long blond hair that Rory couldn't assign to any girl she knew at the school.

"Yeah?"

"I think Jamie and I are serious. Nothing tipped me of exactly, but I had a feeling, when I spent thanksgiving with his parents, that this wasn't a fling or anything. He really likes me."

"That's great Paris." They were interrupted by a commotion at the end of the hallway. There were often fights in the hall at the end of the school day, so usually Rory would have ignored it, but something caught her attention. One of the people yelling had a familiar accent.

"What do you mean 'inappropriate conduct'? I merely told her that I thought her breast were marvelous specimens of womanly gorgeousness. How was I to know she was a teacher? It's only my first day, cut me some slack! Aren't people allowed to look admiringly at artistic things anymore? No, I would not call it 'ogling'." The disruption was dragged off towards the headmasters office before Rory had the chance to look at his face. Her heart had started to beat a little faster, but she shook her head, telling herself she was only imagining what she wanted to see. She looked down the hall again, and felt positive she saw a very familiar smirk flash her way, before it followed the small crowd to the headmasters.

"Paris!" Rory whispered

"What? What is it?" Paris asked

"Remember when I told you about my weekend in New York, before school started?"

"Yeah, couple of rich guys take you for a ride, give you a few drinks, make you fall head over heels, and you never hear from them again."

"I did not fall head over heels! I have a boyfriend!"

"Sure, whatever."

"But, I know this is crazy, but I think they might be here."

"What do you mean? Why would they switch schools three months into senior year? That's college suicide at this level of society. And all of them, switching here? You're probably imagining it."

"Yeah, probably. I just thought that accent sounded like Finn. And I was pretty sure that blond girl looked like Stephanie."

"Rory, we just had the worlds hardest physics exam. You're probably just stressed. It's the weekend. Go home to your boyfriend and call me when you stop seeing things."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Now what were you saying about Jamie?" Rory placed her books in her locked and shut the door. She was suddenly aware that two arms were planted on either side of her. She whirled around.

"Hey Ace, fancy meeting you here."

* * *

**I know you all probably saw that coming, but I love it all the same! Sorry about the lenght. I want to keep writing, but i liked that for a hanger, so probably another chapter very soon!**


	6. A Familiar Face

**it's been a while. life just gets in the way of me living my gilmore girls fantasy i guess. well heres a new, yet short, chapter

* * *

**

**_A Familiar Face_**

**_

* * *

_**_"I just thought that accent sounded like Finn. And I was pretty sure that blond girl looked like Stephanie."_

_"Rory, we just had the worlds hardest physics exam. You're probably just stressed. It's the weekend. Go home to your boyfriend and call me when you stop seeing things."_

_"Yeah, you're probably right. Now what were you saying about Jamie?" Rory placed her books in her locked and shut the door. She was suddenly aware that two arms were planted on either side of her. She whirled around._

_"Hey Ace, fancy meeting you here."_

Rory looked up and found herself staring into two deep, chocolate eyes, twinkling with the smirk they accompanied. She knew her mouth dropped open, but she couldn't quite remember how to close it.

"Surprised?" Logan asked, grinning, and still not removing his hands from the wall on either side of her.

"What… How… When… Why?" was all Rory could manage to say. She had hoped that the boy she had glimpsed moments before in the hall might have been him, but having her suspicions so abruptly confirmed had made her heart skip a beat.

"We got a little bored back at the old school, got in a little trouble, nothing terrible. We had been planning to switch schools anyways, so it just worked out. My dad's got a nice place down in Hartford, so he decided it might be good to keep me close until I'm shipped off to college. Finn, Colin, even Stephanie are here. We never really do anything without eachother." Logan slumped off to one side. Leaning against the lockers facing Rory

"You a regular ratpack aren't you?" Paris said in her usual tone. Logan noticed her for the first time.

"You must be Paris. I'm Logan Huntzberger. Rory mentioned you when we were back in New York. Don't worry, only good things." Rory shot Logan a look to keep his mouth shut, but he only smiled at her

"Well that's great, wonderful, superb even. I'm so happy to know that Gilmore didn't flip her lid and make you up. Now if you'll excuse me I have to meet the idiot trust fund I'm trying to tutor. I hope we will see each other soon Huntzberger. I would like to discuss some format issues I think you should let your father know about." With that Paris turned heel and walked down the hall.

"So did you miss me Ace?" Logan asked, turning his attention and smirk back to the still stunned Rory staring at him

"I still can't believe you're here. Why my school?"

"Hey, I didn't even know you went here. It's just my luck that the beautiful girl I decide to trap in the hall turns out to be someone I actually know."

"Oy, Logan, I finangled my way out of suspension because it's my first day, and because I'm foreign and we are dumber than we look," a familiar voice called down the hall.

"Oh he 'finangled' alright. He was practically crying to let Charleston give him a second chance. But in the end money talks, right lads?" Colin added, accompanying Finn down the hall.

"Here, here" said Finn, "But if they are going to crack the whip for complimenting a woman's cleavage, this place is going to be much harder to stay in that I thought."

"Well you had better stay, because I sure as hell ain't leaving. Look who's here," Logan brought the boys attention to Rory, who smiled at them, remembering how much she liked them all. She had missed talking to them

"My god it's reporter girl. What are you doing at our school?" Finn looked as confused as he was delighted

"Well it's actually my school. I go here, and have been for a while. But I think it just might have got a little more interesting." Rory laughed

"Ah so you did miss me Ace." Logan grinned down at her

"How could I not miss that cute, pompous ass of yours," she smiled, turning her attention back to him. She loved, and yet was startled by how easy it was to fall back into a flirtatious pattern with him. It had taken her a while to be comfortable saying such things to Dean when they first started going out, but she wasn't even going out with Logan. She mentally slapped herself, reminding herself that she still had a boyfriend.

"Oh my god! Rory!" Stephanie appeared out of nowhere, running to hug Rory, knocking Logan out of the way. "How are you?! I've missed you! It is such a drag being the only girl in this gang."

"I've missed all you guys too." Rory was becoming acutely aware that all the students in the hall, still loitering as they did their after school chattering, were staring and whispering. No doubt they were surprised that Rory Gilmore, who was so quiet that no one really bothered about, was acquainted with such high profile new students. Rory felt a little smug, but also spied on. "Do you guys want to get out of here? People are starting to stare."

"You must have read my mind love. We have absolutely nothing to do, so let's all go where ever you are headed." Finn began to march towards the door.

"To Stars Hollow? I'm not sure that's such a good idea…" Rory was nervously thinking about how Lane, her mother, Dean, would act if they saw her traipsing around with a bunch of rich kids who so obviously didn't grow up in a small town.

"Why not?" Colin asked

"Well it's just so small, it's kinda boring for you guys," Rory answered quickly

"Oh, she may have a point Finn. We aren't easily contained in the small town setting." Colin said

"Oh, very true mate. Alright then. Hartford? We had better check out if there is any good party scene while we're still young." Finn once again began his walk for the door.

"Now? But it's three o'clock." Rory wanted to catch up with the group, but partying in the afternoon was not usually her cup of tea.

"Rory's right. We aren't dressed for it. Don't you wait beautiful ladies to escort through the nightlife scene?" Stephanie asked, flipping her hair

"Oh yes," Colin agreed eagerly

"Alright, so does seven sound good? Frank will drive us. Where do you live Rory? We'll pick you up." Logan said

"I don't know…" Rory said, still nerveous, part of her wanting to live a little with her new friends, and part of her wanting to stay safe tucked away in Stars Hollow.

"I promise we will only hang out and go dancing. We'll keep it smooth if you want. Hartford isn't New York, so don't worry." Logan smiled at her, "Common Ace. It'll be fun. I really want you to come."

Those were the magic words. Rory smiled and looked into his wonderfully deep, warm eyes. "Ok"

* * *

**wow totally short, but I am dying from lack of sleep rite now. please review. I'll update when I can**


	7. Two Different Worlds

**yay another chapter up, and without waiting months! A much better sized chapter, so plz comment!**

* * *

**_Two Different Worlds_**

* * *

_Logan smiled at her, "Common Ace. It'll be fun. I really want you to come."_

_Those were the magic words. Rory smiled and looked into his wonderfully deep, warm eyes. "Ok"_

RLRLRLRL

"Mom? I'm going out tonight, so you can have dinner with Luke or something if you want. I know having a teenage daughter living in your house gets in the way of all your gross lovey stuff in your own home!" Rory called as she swung her backpack onto her bed

"Thank you, oh considerate daughter of mine!" Lorelai called sarcastically from another room, but Rory knew she was smiling.

"Mom where is that red dress with the black around the waist?" Rory called as she rummaged through her clothing

"Well I know where it is, but why do you need it? Wait, where are you going kid? Did you join a brothel and not tell me?" Lorelai entered Rory's room, carrying the dress with her

"No, I'm just going out for dinner."

"With Dean?"

"No," Rory admitted reluctantly, "With some friends in Hartford."

"Oh. That's funny. I thought you told me you didn't like anyone at Chilton. In fact, I think this is the first time you have hung out with any of those rich kids in all the years you've gone there."

"Well I don't hate all of them. I just want to try something a little different. You know. Hartford just seems a bit more exciting than hanging out in Stars Hollow tonight." Rory wished she could take back her words. She knew they didn't sound like her at all, were almost insulting her town, and she knew her mother wouldn't like them either.

"What? I mean I got the whole going crazy before school started in New York thing, cause come on, it's New York. But you've never been the kind of girl that has to go be wild in a city to have fun. What brought this on?" Lorelai was confused. She had nothing against her daughter going out, but Rory was acting so weird about it.

"Well, Logan and his friends kind of showed up."

"Ok, what does that mean?" Lorelai laughed

"They transferred to Chilton. I don't know details. But they invited me to hang out with them tonight. I know it's not my usual thing, but I really like spending time with them." Rory raised her eyes to meet her mothers for the first time.

"Sure kid, I get that." There was an awkward emptiness in the room. Lorelai couldn't think of anything to do except hand Rory the dress.

"Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome. But just some advice, I'd definitely go with nice jeans and heels instead of a dress. You're not sure what you're in for, and you don't want to be caught off guard, giving people a broad view of your backside."

"Thanks Mom," Rory said again, but smiling, and almost blushing too.

RLRLRLRL

"And that's when I decided that my father actually might have been right; a rhinoceros was not a good idea for a pet." Finn finished his story to the peals of laughter. Rory carefully wiped a tear from her eye, having trouble breathing she was laughing so hard. It occurred to her that she didn't really have to many friends with which she could laugh like this. Since she had started going to Chilton she had been stuck somewhere in the middle; away from all her old friends in Stars Hollow, but not really in with the Chilton kids. She didn't have a problem with it. Lane and her band, and Dean, and her mom, they were all the friends she really needed. But there was something about being in a large group of people her own age, out having a good time that made her feel alive. She had been to a few teenage parties around Stars Hollow, but they all focused on the kids trying to drink without getting caught. Here, she felt like her new friends were more sophisticated, in a way. They were beyond having to sneak around and try to look cool. They were perfectly fine being themselves, and they seemed to radiate a feeling that made everyone want to be near and be friends with them.

"Gilmore? Gilmore are you there?" Colin's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Oh sorry, I kind of zoned out." Rory found she was still laughing from Finn's story.

"Well since Finn has finally finished confirming for us why he is an idiot, we decided it was time to play a game," Stephanie said

"Ok, what kind of game?" Rory asked

"You really don't get out much, do you?" Colin asked, incredulously

"We're playing I Never," Stephanie explained, "You just say something, anything, and whoever has done it has to take a drink."

"I want to start," declared Finn, "Never have I ever been to Washington."

"Finn what kind of question was that? I know you have played this before! Common man," Logan said, taking a drink. Rory took a sip of her own drink. Logan hadn't exactly lied when he told Rory there would be no drinking. He had not touched alcohol the whole night, and neither had she. But they could do nothing about the others; they were left to their own decisions.

"Alright, I want to go," Colin announced, "Never have I ever made out with a teacher." Rory laughed when Finn, Stephanie, and Logan all took a drink and said at the same time "But she/he was hot!"

"Is it my turn?" Rory asked, "Ok, never have I ever broken into somewhere." Everyone took a drink. They smiled when they saw that Rory did too.

"You really are one of us," Finn said happily

"Ok, Never have I made out with someone of the same sex," Rosemary, a friend of the gang who went to another school nearby, said next. To everyone's surprise it was Rory who took a drink. They looked at her, expecting an explanation.

"OK, but it was Spring Break and it was only one kiss." She blushed

"Oh we're not against that at all darling. We are just marveling in how amazing it is that Logan found such a hot, sexy, beautiful girl in a museum in New York. You get more interesting by the second." Finn said, swinging his arm around her shoulder.

"Hot, Gilmore, very hot," Colin confirmed, immediately glancing at Stephanie to see how she reacted to him saying this.

"OK you guys, my turn. Never have I ever had a relationship that didn't make it over the three month line." Logan, and everyone else except Rory, took a drink.

"You've kept a guy around for more than the magic three months?" Stephanie asked, almost envious

"Well I've only ever dated Dean, and we've been going out for just over two years," Rory admitted.

"You lucky girl. I always get tired of mine and move on," Rosemary said

"More like they go running for the door," Finn laughed, earning him a punch in the arm from the pretty redhead.

"Ok I'm bored. As much as I love learning all these sordid about Gilmore's past, this isn't nearly as fun without Logan tipsy," Colin stated, standing up. Logan shot him a look and quickly glanced at Rory. It was well known that he was a partier. Rory obviously knew, since she had partied right along side him in New York. But this was somehow different. Now that they knew they would see each other often, he felt like he should watch himself more. Maybe not drink so much to avoid trouble. Chilton seemed like a place he would like to be around for a while. He didn't want to have to leave Rory, or worse, have her think badly of him.

"Shall we dance darling?" Finn asked Rosemary, who rolled her eyes.

"The number of times Finn tries to make a pass at me in one night is something you can't count on all the fingers and toes in this club," she explained to Rory.

"I'll never stop trying my love, not till you say that you and your wonderful red hair will be mine!" Finn cried dramatically.

"In your dreams Finn," Rosemary sighed before they left for the dance floor.

"Stephanie, want to dance?" Colin asked

"Sure," She said, smiling and taking his hand

"How bout it Ace?" Logan grinned

"Let's go," Rory said, smiling back at him. They all made there way to the floor. Rory noticed how the group had a sort of presence. They were not the oldest in the club, or the biggest group, but everyone seemed to know that they were the sort of people you moved out of the way for. Usually Rory would be disgusted by how people treated the rich kids like they deserved something better, but this treatment didn't feel like she was being handed a silver spoon, it just felt nice knowing that their presence commanded a certain amount of respect that wasn't because they were just rich, but because they just had that sort of feeling about them. They danced for what seemed a life time, yet it went by so fast. A slow song came on towards the later hours, indicating that it was late and they should probably be getting home soon. Rory found herself looking up into Logan's eyes. His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close.

"You didn't think you could get away from saving the last dance for me, did you?" He smiled. She loved his smile.

"Logan, I want to thank you for convincing me to come tonight. It's really been a great," Rory began

"Shh. You don't have to thank me. You don't have to talk. Dancing isn't about talking; it's just about your bodies talking with the music." Rory briefly thought of how she might once have thought that to be the kind of thing an asshole would say, but right now, coming from him, it seemed like the perfect thing to say. Somehow Rory found herself leaning in to his body, completely relaxed, resting her head on his chest. He was so warm. She could even hear his heartbeat. For a moment she couldn't hear the music, just his heartbeat.

RLRLRLRL

"Mom I'm home," Rory whispered as she tiptoed into her dark house around three am. Her voice echoed through the silent house. She knew her mom was asleep, but she felt like she should announce her presence in case Lorelai was waiting up and thought she was a burglar.

"Mommy sleepy kid," Lorelai mumbled from upstairs, and Rory knew she was just responding in her sleep. Rory crept into her room, flicking on the lights. Her cellphone was blinking on her desk; she had forgotten to take it with her.

"You have seven unheard messages," the automated voice told her. One was from Lane, just chatting about her bands new gig. One was her mom, saying that she wasn't going to wait up cause she had stomach ache from something at Al's Pancake World, which Luke was never going to forgive her for eating. Four were from Dean, wondering how her day had been, if she wanted to do something later, where she was, and why she hadn't called him back. Rory would have to call him right away. The last was from Logan, just saying goodnight, and that he would see her soon. Rory forgot she had to call Dean for a second as she listened to Logan's voice, which almost sounded like she hadn't heard it in a hundred years, and she needed more of it, though he had dropped her off only ten minutes ago. She remembered she had to call Dean. She knew he would be waiting up for a call from her.

"Dean?"

"Rory, where have you been? Are you alright?" Dean's worried voice sounded too loud, coming over the cellphone into the quiet house.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I didn't get your messages till now."

"Where were you?!" His voice had a touch of anger alongside his worry.

"I went to my Grandparents, it's Friday night." Rory didn't know what caused her to lie so suddenly.

"But you said you didn't have to go tonight cause they had friends from overseas having dinner with them tonight. That's why your mom was in town with Luke tonight." Dean shot back at her. Rory realized that she had told him that, and now just blatantly changed the story.

"They do have people over, but they brought their daughter who is about my age, so my Grandparents figured it would be nice for her to have someone her own age to talk to." It seemed like a plausible answer to Rory.

"Oh. Well why did you get home so late. You are usually back from your Grandparents around eleven, not three am."

"Oh well I stayed later talking to the other family, and then fell asleep when I got home. I just woke up and got your messages." This seemed to pacify Dean.

"Oh ok. So is the girl your new best friend or something?" He said only half-jokingly

"Oh my god she was so boring," Rory laughed, knowing that that was the kind of thing Dean expected and wanted her to say about the rich kid she had made up, "I never want to hear another story about why her daddy wouldn't buy her a rhino." Dean laughed, and Rory was glad the conversation had lost its edge. She hated however that it was Finn's story about the rhino, that she had loved and laughed so hard at, that was making Dean laugh, but not with it, at it. There was a time she would have laughed for the same ridiculous reasons, but such obnoxious stories only seemed funny and endearing to her now, not greedy and stuck-up. She felt a little mad; at herself, at Dean.

"I know it's late, so Goodnight. I love you," Dean said, and Rory could hear the smile in his voice.

"Night. I love you too." Rory hated that her words sounded hollow to her. She did love Dean. He wasn't a bad guy. Her words must sound that way because she was just tired. But she couldn't stop thinking long enough to fall asleep. Why had she lied to Dean? Would she automatically do that whenever she went out with her new friends? She hadn't even told Dean about meeting them in New York. What would be so bad about him knowing? What was her mouth automatically lying to cover their existence? Why did she have to keep these two different lives?

* * *

**Yay! sry I know there was a lot more inner monologue stuff than i usually, or ever, do. But i wanted to show how different the two worlds, and men, of Rory's life are. And a wee bit from Logans side too. Hoped you like it. I will update soon! please review!**


	8. Presenting Again?

**yay! i love vacations because they let you update so often! sadly this wonderful time will soon be over. But enjoy it while you can! please review!

* * *

**

_Presenting... Again?_

_

* * *

_

"See you later Ace!" Logan called from the car as he dropped her off in front of Luke's. She had taken to letting him drive her home. She didn't like driving her car and getting caught in the Hartford traffic by herself, and the bus wasn't her favorite option. Spending the ride with Logan however was far better.

"See you!" She called, smiling back at the car.

"And what about me love? No goodbye? Don't you love me?!" Finn called, standing up through the car's roof window. Rory knew that all Stars Hollow would be noticing the boy calling from the roof of a car, but she just found herself laughing instead of feeling embarrassed.

"Goodbye Finn! You know I love you to the ends of the earth and back!"

"And it had better stay that way forever!" Finn called as the car pulled away. Rory laughed after them. She had been spending a lot of time with them in the past few weeks since they had started going to Chilton. She still hadn't unleashed them on Stars Hollow, or even told Lane about them, but she had at least mentioned them to her mother, who seemed fine with it. Lorelai had liked them from what she had noticed when they were in New York.

"Who was that?" A voice behind Rory made her jump. She spun around to see her boyfriend towering over her. His familiar smell still made her smile. It just smelled safe. Not a lot in her life seemed safe anymore, but she wasn't sure if that was a bad thing. She liked all the new experiences she was having with her new friends. It was so intriguingly different from her eighteen years of life so far.

"Just friends from school giving me a lift home," Rory explained.

"Huh," Dean said, but Rory could tell he wasn't exactly happy, he just was in too pleasant a mood to spoil the day by fighting with her about it. At least for right now.

"Coffee?" Rory asked

RLRLRLRL

"So are we grabbing dinner tonight?" Dean asked, his voice sounding tired over the phone.

"No Dean," Rory began

"What? Going out with your new school guys or something? Are they the reason I never see you anymore?" There it was, the little irritation that Rory knew had been bothering Dean all day.

"Dean, I see you every day of the week. I'm sorry if it's not every night. But tonight it's Friday night, I have dinner with my grandparents," Rory reminded him, her own voice sounding weary. She really didn't want him to keep on his thing about her new friends. She wasn't ready for him to meet that world yet.

"Well I guess I just thought, since it's almost Christmas time, that they would let you off for the holidays." Rory was thankful that he wasn't continuing with the angry tirade she was expecting sometime soon.

"Well they are big supporters of a family oriented Christmas. And it's only December first Dean. Christmas isn't for a while. This is my regular Friday night dinner, just like any other." Rory knew she sounded sharp with him, but she didn't mean to be.

"Alright. Have fun Ror, I love you," Dean said, ever faithful in his goodbyes

"Love you too," she automatically responded.

"Rory hurry up! You're leaving me out here in the cold!" Lorelai whimpered, tapping on the car's window.

"You could have gone inside by yourself. You're a big girl," Rory reminded her

"Oh no. It may be cold out here, but there is no place that can compare to how cold it will be in there if I arrive without you."

"Well let's go in then. And remind me to have a word with the weather fairy, since you think my presence apparently controls weather, to tell him that being this cold in December is really not cool!"

"Oh daughter you are so right! Tell him I said hi, and that we were really doing alright with that whole global warming thing. Going back to actual snow at Christmas is just weird. It's a thing of the past!"

"Are you too quite ready to stop making fools of yourselves in the cold? Get in here," Emily called sharply from the door.

"Wow sorry Mom. We didn't realize you knew we were out here," Lorelai grimaced, quickly throwing her coat to the waiting maid

"Obviously. I've been counting the minutes till you got here actually," Emily said, pouring drinks for them.

"Oh, well that's something I never thought I'd hear your say." Emily ignored Lorelai's comment.

"Richard, come down here! Rory's here now!" Emily called up the stairs

"Thanks Mom, I feel the love," Lorelai said, taking her drink

"Oh hush Lorelai, we've just been waiting especially for Rory tonight because there is something very important we'd like to discuss with her," Emily explained and Richard entered and took a seat.

"Hi Grandpa. So what is it you want to talk to me about?" Rory asked

"Well this is very last minute, and very improper, but we feel it is very, very important to a young girl," Richard said

"And we want you to say yes of course, but we really don't see a reason for you to disagree. It is terribly last minute, but it was only recently that the Waldorf-Astoria committee called and said they had a table available. These tables are not cheap Rory, so we really need to accept by tonight." Emily's eyes were bright with enthusiasm.

"So what exactly do you want with her? Going to carve her up for a fancy dinner or something?" Lorelai eyed her parents warily.

"Heavens no Lorelai. The annual debutante ball of course," Richard explained.

"What? But I already was a debutante. Did I not do it right the first time?" Rory was confused

"Oh no, you did it right, but this is far bigger. This is the ball at the Waldorf-Astoria! In New York City! Do you know what that means?!" Emily was shaking she was so excited.

"Um, no, I don't I guess," Rory said nervously.

"It's the biggest, fanciest, most famous debutante ball around. People from all over come to it. There are girls from China, England, Greece, everywhere, that will be presented. It is very prestigious," Emily explained.

"And not cheap," Richard added, "We need to know if you are willing to be presented there as soon as possible. Each family must buy a table, and they are $14,000 I will have you know."

"Richard," Emily scolded, hating that he had spoken about money so blatantly.

"But why such a rush Mom?" Lorelai asked

"Well if you must know, we were trying to get Rory into it back in February, but it is highly exclusive, and extremely prestigious. You have to pull stings to be involved. But some of your fathers advisors began to spot a downturn in the economy, and just had the good prediction that things would go sour, and it was best not to get involved if the event might not even go up. But though the economy certainly took a dive, the debutante ball is still set to go. And I told you Richard, I told you they would stop it!" Emily sounded like she had had this debate before

"I know Emily! But that's not important now."

"I know. What is important is that we have managed to get you in to it, but we have less than a month. The ball is December 29th! We have so much to do! You are such a lucky girl! Wait till we buy you the dress! Designer everything! You will look gorgeous Rory!" Emily looked like a child in a candy shop.

"Wait, weren't we just talking about how the economy is in shambles? And we are going designer?" Lorelai looked incredulous

"Lorelai, some poor women will eat dinner because they will get paid to sew Rory's gown. We are only helping to spread our wealth with the less fortunate. Besides, the ball is a charitable event." Lorelai didn't try to argue with Emily's logic, or with the fact that Rory hadn't said yes yet.

"Now about your escort; you may choose whom you please. I suppose you are still seeing that Dean fellow?" Richard inquired.

"Yes," Rory said quietly, still not sure about how she felt about another coming out. It had been such a hassle the first time.

"Well this is going to be wonderful. You will be the prettiest girl there. My granddaughter, a debutante." Emily smiled at Rory, then clasped her hands and went to check on things in the kitchen.

"I suppose it doesn't matter that you already had a debutant for a granddaughter before this evening?" Lorelai called after her, shooting Rory a 'she's crazy' look.

RLRLRLRL

"So will you do it?" Rory asked again, biting her lip as she waited for his response, leaning against her locker.

"Rory you know I hate all of that," Dean sighed

"All of what?" Rory said indignantly

"Just that whole world. I never fit in there, you know that. And I hate wearing a tux. Besides, I already did you the favor of being your escort the first time. Why do we have to do this again? It's ridiculous."

"It's important to my grandparents, and it's only one night."

"You said that last time. I'm sorry Rory, I won't do it."

"Please Dean, do it for me. Just be there for me on that crazy night. I don't want to go with anybody else."

"Sure you don't. Why don't you just get one of your prissy school friends? I bet they own a million tuxes with golden buttons even. I'm sure their egos would love to help you." Dean was in a foul mood, but it had been days since he had had a fully pleasant conversation with his girlfriend.

"Dean please, don't do this. Don't try to make it seem like you suffer so much while they are fed with a silver spoon!"

"Well they are! Jesus Rory. What happened to you? You even think like them now? You used to feel the exact way I do about them. They are all just stuck up pricks!"

"They are not! They are my friends. And this isn't about them. This is about me wanting my boyfriend to escort me to the ball."

"Well he's not doing it." Dean hung up before Rory could say anything more. Rory felt her lip tremble. She almost laughed at herself for being so close to crying. She didn't cry easily. And she had known he wouldn't do it. It had taken everything to make him go to the first one. He hated this sort of thing. And he was right, he never felt like he fit in because they never treated him like he could. Rory tried to take a deep breath to stop her eyes from welling up.

"Hey Ace," Logan said, coming over to lean again a locker opposite her. He instantly realized that she was unhappy and concern flooded his face. "Common Rory, we're leaving."

"Logan we can't leave, it's the middle of school." Rory knew she wanted to leave more than anything.

"I'll call Stephanie and get her to say we went home sick. She's good at making things up, she's covered for me before." Logan led Rory out to his car and closed the door behind her. They drove in silence, which Rory was thankful for. She was trying to collect herself, and mentally slapping herself to getting so emotional over nothing. The car pulled into a long, elegant driveway, through a massive gate and past beautifully shaped hedges.

"Is this your house?" Rory asked.

"Yep, but don't worry. Nobody is home. My dad is always away on work, and Mom's at the other house in Maine." Logan took her hand, leading her through a maze of grand staircases and hallways till they got to a large black door.

"My room," said Logan. It was gorgeous. Like a room you see all put together in a magazine, but no one ever actually owns. There was a gigantic bed with designer everything in shades of black and beige. There were bookshelves filled with books that Rory would love to read one day. There was even a fireplace, with a fire already going across room. Prettiest of all was the wall made almost entirely of glass. It looked out over a huge, relatively empty, expanse, obviously marked with graceful trees here and there, some gardens, and a dainty pond. A forest stretched out far beyond the edge of the property. Logan went over to a mini fridge which was nestled under a large dvd collection under the huge flat screen that hung on the wall.

"I've got coffee, chocolate, or cookie-dough," Logan said, holding up some ice cream containers.

"All," smiled Rory, sitting down on the edge of his bed. It was strange that she didn't feel awkward or nervous. She was entirely alone in a strange house with a boy she had only been friends with for a few weeks, skipping school, but she didn't feel like hyperventilating, which a few months ago she definitely would have done.

"So what do you want to watch?" Logan asked, slumping back on the bed with her and handing her a bowl of ice cream.

"What?" Rory asked, confused.

"Well I'm not going to push you and say 'what's wrong' and all that. You can talk to me if you want. But I've noticed you get sad sometimes, over the past few weeks, especially today, so I figured I had better fix that with ice cream and a movie. Sound good?" Logan asked, smiling at her.

"Sounds perfect," Rory said, kicking off her shoes and lying back against the pillows with him, "Do you have Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?"

RLRLRLRL

"Ok, so basically you are telling me your boyfriend is an asshole?" Logan asked. They had finished their movie. Two movies actually, and almost all of the ice cream and a pizza, and Rory had felt like talking.

"No, he's really not. He's a good guy; he just doesn't mix well with the society people."

"But he won't put his own insecurities aside to help his beautiful girlfriend?" Rory felt warm when he called her beautiful.

"Well he has already done this before for me." Rory wasn't sure why she was defending Dean; she was as mad as hell at him. Logan was completely right; he was being kind of selfish. She almost never asked anything from him unless it was important.

"He should be begging to escort you. If he says he wants to spend more time with you, he's an idiot to turn down this chance, especially when you are going to look like a flipping princess in your designer gown and all."

"Let's not talk about Dean. I'm sick of him right now."

"Alright"

"I just can't believe the ball in less than a month and I am so not ready." Rory changed the subject slightly.

"Don't worry, you are going to be amazing, and you will have your pick of a million boys to escort you." Rory looked into Logan's gorgeous eyes that made you feel like you would melt. He looked at her expectantly. She completely forgot what she was going to say.

"Ok, no human being should have those eyes. It's not safe for the rest of us." Rory laughed.

"Do they dazzle you? Put you into a trance? Make you fall discreetly in love with me?" Logan waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Rory laughed. It felt good to laugh. Dean never tried to make her laugh anymore. Their relationship was almost becoming more like work than pleasure. Rory socked Logan with one of many pillows on his bed. He returned the favor.

"Hey Logan?" Rory asked

"Yeah Ace?"

"Would you like to be my escort to the debutante ball?" She bit her lip nervously. She had known too many people that talked big talk, but never meant it about themselves. What if Logan didn't consider himself one the millions of guys who would love to escort her?

"Nothing would make me happier." Rory smiled. She loved smiling, and that was all she could seem to do when she was around him.

* * *

**hoped you liked it! I felt like it was sweet when i was writing it. I threw in the debutante thing because my friend just went to the ball because her cousin was a debutante this year, and the Waldorf-Astoria ball is so elegant! and everybody really is there, and so beautiful, and so expensive! i just loved reading about it, and was insanely jealous that my friend went. So i will be living vicariously through my story, attending it through Rory :) so please review!**


	9. What is Something More?

**ok im updating now because i dont know when i will get the chance again very soon, seeing as vacation is ending. im sorry if you hate this chapter, i do. its really a filler because i was trying to ease the characters away from something and towards something else slowly. you'll get it later. so sorry if you hate this one, but its ok if you do. its kinda pointless and i did not enjoy writing it at all!

* * *

**

**_What is Something More?  
_**

* * *

"Hey Steph," Logan said when he picked up his vibrating phone.

"Tell her I say hi," Rory told him, feeling much happier than she had all week. She was perfectly content to just waste the day away with Logan, even though the thoughts of missed homework hovered somewhere in the back of her mind. At least thoughts of Dean weren't hovering there.

"Rory says hi. Yeah she's here. Now?" Logan asked. He looked at Rory and covered the mouthpiece. "Steph, Finn, and Colin, want to come over. Do you want them to?"

"I'm fine. Of course they can." Part of Rory desperately wanted to see the rest of her friends. She had grown so close with them. Colin was good at being an all around good guy. Steph was almost at the best friend status Lane had held throughout their childhood. Finn had actually become rather protective of her, like he thought she was his kid sister or something. It felt good to be loved by all of them. But another half of Rory just wanted to spend the day alone with Logan. Conversation flowed so easily with him, and she didn't feel nervous or pressured like she usually did when she was alone with guys who weren't her boyfriend. She considered him her best guy friend now, yet that one blurry kiss way back in New York before school still drifted through her mind. And she felt like she liked it there.

"Yeah you guys can come over. Ok. I'll see you in twenty. Bye Steph." Logan hung up.

"Ok, you have fed me all the best things, but you forgot something massively important," Rory informed him

"And what's that Ace? The keys to kingdom on a silver platter?" Logan smiled at her

"Close. That would be nice. But not right. Do you have any coffee," She said simply

"Coffee?"

"Ice cream plus pizza equals need for coffee. Everyone knows that. Besides, if I am going to be able to socialize properly, I need to be full of coffee. Believe me, you wouldn't like me without coffee. Please…" Rory gave him her best doe eyes

"Oh my god, is that why all the boys are falling at your feet? Geez Ace, those things are dangerous? I feel like I shot Bambi."

"Aha! See you're not the only one with eye power. And I've got longer lashes, therefore I win. So please take me to your coffee."

"We have about a million kinds of coffee in the kitchen. Company's send us bags of stuff from all over the world in hopes that my Dad will sponsor them or write something about it."

"Millions? OK, come on, field trip." Rory swung herself out of bed excitedly. Logan laughed and fell backwards into the deep pillows.

"You're crazy, did you know that?"

"So I've been told," Rory said, smiling as she grabbed his arm in an attempt to pull him up.

"Ah come back here Ace. It's much nicer here than walking down the cold stairs and hallways to the kitchen." Logan pulled her back in retaliation. She was so much lighter than him that she flew onto the bed before she knew what was happening. They found themselves face to face, Rory practically lying on Logan, laughing. Their laughter died out as they stared into each others eyes, mesmerized. Rory hadn't lied; they both had incredible eyes that could get them anything, and they were both caught in eachothers. Rory's lip trembled slightly, remembering the last time their faces had been this close. Logan knew it would only take a small movement of his head to touch their lips, and found himself wanting to do so more than he had wanted to kiss a girl ever before. Rory leaned back suddenly, breaking the moment. Both were confused as to what had just happened, or what had almost just happened.

"Logan, if you think I can find the kitchen in this monster of a house, you are insane. Please take me to your coffee before I expire." Rory was smiling again, though something had changed in that moment and she didn't know what. She tugged on his arm, unsuccessfully, to make him get up

"Alright Ace, I'll show you how to get to the kitchen, but I'm not promising I will show you how to get back." Logan smiled at her and got up.

RLRLRLRL

"Come on Rory, let's go grab something for everyone to eat," Stephanie said as soon as she walked into Logan's room and took in everything. Stephanie was a smart girl. In many ways she was almost a female version of Logan, never in relationships, and also never the one getting her heart broken. But she knew the signs of a distressed girlfriend, and the sight of Rory with very little makeup left, though she looked happy now, and piles of food and movies all around, after skipping a schoolday, was definitely a sign. She was going to have a little girl talk with her new friend. She didn't have many friends, especially girl ones, so she felt the need to make sure she kept Rory close.

"I actually know how to get to the kitchen now Steph," Rory informed her as they walked down the hall."

"Haha, that took me weeks to find," Steph laughed, "But Rory, completely changing the subject now, are you ok? I just am seeing signs that all is not well in paradise."

"Wow you're good," Rory smiled, "Yeah, there was a bit of a bump I guess, but believe it or not, Logan fixed it. I feel great now and most of my problems are solved for the moment. You know I like Logan as a friend, I think he's great, but I never thought of him as… compassionate? I guess that might be the right word. I always thought of him as more of the rich, party, girl getting guy. Fun, but I didn't think I would value him for being deep. Oh god now I sound like a terrible person. I thought, and think, he is a great guy, he just surprised me, in a good way, that's all. And now I'm rambling, sorry." Rory looked embarrassed, but Stephanie was smiling. Steph was proud of Logan; she had never known him to show much compassion to anyone outside of his oldest friends, and sister, before either.

RLRLRLRL

"Alright, so what is up exactly?" Colin asked, closing the door tightly behind the girls

"What do you mean?" Logan asked

"Well this is kinda not like you," Colin explained

"What he means is completely abnormal," Finn clarified

"What?" Logan was confused

"Why are you here? Skipping school? With Rory? What for?" Colin asked

"She just needed a day off so I helped her out." Logan glanced from Colin to Finn

"Really? Because the last time I checked you were Logan Huntzberger. And the Logan Huntzberger I know doesn't do that." Finn gave Logan a look.

"What are you talking about?" Logan was a little annoyed

"Logan, you don't have girlfriends, and Rory has a boyfriend," Colin began

"Who's an ass by the way," Finn notified them all

"How would you know?" Logan asked

"Rory and I talk sometimes, without the rest of you knowning. I like to think she's kindof my kid sister, you know? She's a real sweetheart. I'm glad we met her." Finn was smiling to himself now.

"Anyways," Colin continued, "I just wanted to make sure you are watching youself, because you are acting weird, treating a girl this way, even if she is a friend. I just don't want to see you mess this up. I like the group we have right now, and I don't want it to change because you screw it up."

"What makes you think I'm going to screw it up?" Logan was somewhat indignant

"Logan we know you. We have seen you decided you like a girl a million times, only to be done with her within a week. We're not saying that's wrong, because we do it to, but you had better think twice before doing it to Rory. She's special," Finn said

"Rory and I are just friends, don't worry. Me skipping school with her doesn't mean anything. We are not, and never will be, something more" Logan was watching the door to see when the girls got back.

"I hope you are right," Colin said.

RLRLRLRL

"Hey mom, I'm home!" Rory called to the house as she walked up the porch steps.

"Hey Rory," A voice said from the bench on the porch. She jumped.

"Oh my god Dean, you scared me."

"Sorry. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know that this ball thing is important or whatever, and so I'm sorry I was such a jerk about it. I was just upset cause I feel like I never see you anymore. I wasn't really upset about the ball. I will even take you if you really want me to." Dean looked at her with those puppydog eyes of his. Rory fleetingly thought that those had used to make her melt, but they were nothing compared to Logan's now. She shook that thought from her head.

"Thanks," was all she could say for a moment, "thank you for saying that. I'm sorry to, that I pushed you, and for making you feel like you never see me." Rory rethought that statement. It didn't make any sense. He say plenty of her. Almost every minute she wasn't at school or with her friends, which was as much as it always had been. Why was she apologizing for making him feel a bit paranoid?

"So do you want me to take you to the ball?"

"Um, no actually. I have an escort already." Rory regretted her choice of words. She knew Dean would take them the wrong way.

"What do you mean you have an escort already? You go off and ask some other guy the minute I hesitate?"

"Well no, not exactly. But I couldn't waste time, the ball is too soon, and I gave you plenty of chances."

"Well who are you going with?" Dean was mad. Rory was mad at herself for making him mad, although she knew that was stupid.

"Uh, Logan," she said hesitantly

"Who's Logan?" Dean was furious now. A boy he had never heard of was taking his girlfriend to a party in New York?

"He's a friend of mine. Don't worry, he's a gentleman." Rory meant that to sound reassuring, but once again she realized it was the wrong choice of words. She just couldn't think right when he was getting so angry.

"A gentleman? You mean a rich bastard you suddenly think is better than me?"

"What? No Dean! It's not like that at all!"

"Sure, whatever. I'll call you later." Dean stormed off her porch. Rory sat down on the bench, all the miserable feelings of the morning that Logan had washed away falling back down on her. She noticed her mom's car wasn't in the driveway. She was probably out on a date with Luke. She pulled out her cellphone. She needed to talk to someone who wouldn't yell at her, just talk because they cared about her. Her hand scrolled to Finn's number, who she had taken to calling about little things that upset her over the past months because he always acted protective and that made her feel loved. However, this time, something made her keep scrolling until she landed on another number. She dialed.

"Hey Logan?"

* * *

**sorry that kinda sucked. i know it was a flaky filler chapter, and i am really mad at it right now. hopefully i will get a chance to update soon and make us all happy again.**


End file.
